


Mistletoe Flirtings

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Shiro/Allura - Freeform, Lance really likes the holidays, M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans, Prompt Fill, klance, klancemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: Lance and Hunk are throwing a pre-Christmas dinner at their apartment and Lance really wants to get Keith under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Klancemas week on tumblr! I'm a little late posting day 1 but thats okay! I'll probably be posting things all week for it, as well as working on regular fics.

Lance was giddy as he bounced around his apartment, hanging up garland and other such Christmas decorations. He and Hunk were hosting a pre-Christmas dinner thing at the apartment before everyone went to their families for the holiday and Lance was even more excited about it than usual. Why?

He had mistletoe set up in nearly every doorway in the house. The only place that didn’t have the obnoxious plant was the front door, it wasn’t even a challenge if it was placed there.

Mullet isn’t going to know what hit him. Ha!

Lance had a plan and that plan involved kissing one Keith Kogane under the mistletoe that night. And Lance would get his kiss even if it killed him dammit. That fucker had been teasing him endlessly since the semester started and Lance was damn sure Keith was dropping hints; it was hard to tell with Keith. Why else would he constantly show up at the campus Starbucks near daily (it was like he knew Lance’s work schedule, it was kind of creepy), if not to see Lance? He was pretty sure he’d caught the guy staring more than once too. Sadly though, all of Lance’s attempts at flirting via drawing and writing on Keith’s order always fell through, either being thrown away or given to the wrong person somehow. How the fuck did that even happen?! Either way, it just seemed that all of his indirect attempts were utter failures so he was going the direct route; by going straight for a kiss.

“Hunk, what time are the others getting here? I gotta know so I’ll have time to whip up my mama’s special potato chip dip!” Lance called out as he plugged in the small Christmas tree they’d bought a couple weeks back.

“You’ve got maybe an hour before Shiro shows up,” Hunk responded from the kitchen, poking his head out for a moment. “You know that guy likes to show up early, especially if he’s bringing Allura and Keith with him. Though I think Keith is coming separately if I’m not mistaken, something about not wanting to deal with something or other.”

And by that Hunk probably meant Keith didn’t want to be apart of Allura’s grand plans for the holiday weekend, the guy wasn’t much for family things considering…

Lance shook his head as he padded into the kitchen, grin back in place as he eagerly started working around Hunk to make his special dip, bringing up his mama’s recipe on his phone as he did to ensure he didn’t mess it up.

“You’re in a great mood,” Hunk commented, a knowing look glinting in his eyes as he watch Lance practically dance around the kitchen. He knew all about Lance’s rather huge crush on their friend, it was painfully obvious most days.

“It’s called being in the holiday spirit!” Lance chirped back, boogying to some unheard rhythm as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl. 

“Uh-huh, sure it is.” Hunk wasn’t at all convinced but he let Lance believe that he was. He went back to his own preparations, making sure the ham and turkey were cooking properly along with the homestyle gravy and extra stuffing; Pidge would steal all the stuffing if no one kept a close eye on her.

It wasn’t long at all before they heard a knock, Lance bustling to answer it while Hunk set the table though they both knew no one was going to actually sit there and eat. Lance flung himself at Allura and Shiro, shouting out a very exuberant ‘Merry Christmas!’ as he did so, the two of them responding in kind before they were ushered into the apartment. Pidge arrived not long after with Coran right behind her, the odd older man bringing with him some sort of dish from his and Allura’s home country. 

“So is Keith even coming?” Pidge was already eying the turkey that Hunk was taking out of the oven as she spoke. “He’s never late for gatherings.”

“Keith went out to get something, but he shouldn’t be too much longer.” Allura piped in, happily nibbling on a cookie that Pidge’s brother Matt had baked.

“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.” Lance grinned as he darted to the front room, smacking a kiss on Allura’s cheek as he pranced through the doorway to get to the door. A package was shoved against his chest before he was even able to get out a hello to Keith, the other boy looking just as broody as usual even in his ridiculously festive getup. It looked like Allura had dressed him, which Lance really didn’t doubt had happened.

“Don’t open that until Christmas.” Keith muttered as he inched past Lance and into the apartment.

Lance was left stunned, speechless for once as he looked down at the wrapped package in his hands. Keith had gotten him a present? Well that was just unfair! Lance hadn’t even gotten a gift for Keith yet! How dare he.

He huffed and marched after him, ready to rant and rave, all in good fun, about how Keith wasn’t allowed to beat him at the ‘present game’ as Hunk had come to name it. What he didn’t expect was to run smack into Keith’s back, the other having stopped right in the living room doorway.

“What the heck are you-” Lance never even stood a chance. Gloved fingers wound around the back of his neck and drew him down, chapped lips meeting his glossed ones in a quick kiss. “Um…”

“Mistletoe.” Keith pointed up, Lance looking up dumbly, having forgotten for just that moment that he’d placed mistletoe in nearly every room. “Merry Christmas. Your flirting hasn’t gone completely unnoticed and I’m not all that opposed to a coffee date with you.”

“Merry Christmas.” Lance came back to himself with a grin, heart soaring in his chest. Keith had kissed him! And he wasn’t repulsed by it! “So, can we try that again? I wasn’t ready.” 

“Mmm I dunno, I want your mother’s famous chip dip first.” Keith was failing to smother a grin.

“New rule: Keith can’t eat until he gives me another kiss.” Lance announced childishly. He wound his arms around Keith and drew him in, Keith melting into his arms in order to kiss the taller boy properly.

It certainly was a Merry Christmas


End file.
